renesancnikralovstvifandomcom-20200214-history
Tizok
|- class="mergedrow" | align="center" colspan="2"|Citát: "Někteří lidé prostě jen potřebují obejmout. Okolo krku. Provazem." |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno ve hře |Tizok |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno na Wiki |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedrow" !Datum vytvoření postavy |''10. prosince 2011'' |- class="mergedrow" !Datum narození |''10. března'' |- class="mergedrow" !Místo narození |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedrow" !Řemeslo |Mlynář |- class="mergedrow" !Ženatý/Vdaná |nikdo |- class="mergedrow" !Církev |(neuvedeno) |- class="mergedtoprow" !Jazyk |Čeština |- class="mergedrow" !Trestán |NE |} O mě (neuvedeno) Příběh Byl nejmladším synkem jakéhosi sedláka odkudsi z Čech, kterému se dostalo církevní vzdělání a klášterního učení. Ačkoli víře nepřirostl a nechápal ji, už v konventu převyšoval všechny mnichy svou zručností. Tizok měl překrásný rukopis a nikdo si ho nemohl vynachválit. Uměl psát rychle a bez chyb, zvládal také iluminovat antifonáře a zákoníky a dokázal je nazdobit barvami a iniciály jako nikdo jiný. Ve třinácti odešel z kláštera jako cechovní tovaryš a nastoupil do učení. Jeho prestiž o to vzrostla, když jednou onemocněla žena jeho mistra, která muži pomáhala vázat knihy, a mistr Tizoka pověřil její prací. Prokázalo se, že mladík dokáže vázat knihy stejně zručně jako písař samotného biskupa. Měl velice rád zpěv a veselí. I hru v kostky. Jak se mu dostaly do rukou kostky, nebyla s ním řeč. A Tizok leckdy prohrál boty i kalhoty a vracel se nad ránem k mistru ve vypůjčených šatech. Vypůjčoval si peníze u markytánek a kramářů, neuměl se držet stranou a navrch měl ještě pletky se ženskýma. Všestranně zručný mladík chytl se špatné party a navýsost proti sobě popudil vrchnost města Polička, když opilí pomočil kostel. Vyvázl s trestem doživotně neopouštět kraj, nosit prostou kutnu kajícníka, stejně jako odevzdávat doživotně almužny chudým a vypomáhat místnímu děkanátu. A jelikož neštěstí nechodí po horách, ale po lidech a jakoby už toho takhle nebylo dost, pěkně si zavařil, když navrch přvedl k outěžku jistou dcerku a ta pojala chuť vstoupit s ním do svazku manželského, což už samo o sobě se Téčku bytostně příčilo. Co s takovým mizerným životem? Vždyť sotva překročil třiadvacet jar. Prásknout do bot a nechat se honit s čertem za zadkem, než takhle hnít za živa. A tak utekl skrz zemskou hranici do královského města Brna. Obýval tu zimu 1459 polorozpadlou chatrč a doufal, že až bude přijat za měšťana, snad na sebe upozorní a bude pokračovat v tovaryšské dráze, bude se mít líp… ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● a jaro 1460 Nakonec čtrnáctidenním pobytem za městskými hradbami byl uznán plnoprávným měšťanem. Horničením ve zlatém dole vydělal nějaké peníze do základu. Pronajal si kousek půdy za městem a pachtýřoval jej námezdním dělníkům. Jeho ambice neukojil ani zisk druhého pole, jež městu poctivě splatil o masopustu. Chtěl víc. Vstoupit jako učeň a tovaryš do mistrovské služby. Naučit se řemeslu. Což se mu skutečně o velikonočních svátcích podařilo. Ušetřil nějaké peníze a přesídlil do starého mlýna. Panečku. Voněl moukou a staré dubové trámy, tlusté že by je tři lidi neodejmuli držet se za ruce, vrzaly, když pustil vodu do náhonu a rozklepal se žernov. Fascinující. Nemít trámy prolezlé červotočem. A mlýn plný myší. Z první várky obilí půlku mouky rozsypal všude možně, než přišel, co a jak, takže měl mlýn bílý jak krajinku čerstvě zapadnou sněhem. A snad tam přimlel i námel. Nevěděl. Ale ta radost. Z pohybu. Živelné síly vody, co tlačí kamením, když hnací kolo klape, klape do rytmu písničky, kterou si Téčko zpívá. Krásná práce. Jak se divil každičké ráno panně Jorice, když se s dívkou ráno co ráno posunkem zdravil na cestě do práce, že ji baví chodit s klackem po městě a jeho okolí a snažit se udělat svá dívčí ramena širší, jak své výrazné boky. Vždycky zakrátko odvracel tvář – protože věděl, že jej panna nemá ráda – ale přece jen po očku koukal a ušklíbal se, jak mu to bylo divné. Vždyť on měl mlýn. Kousek od města. A za mlýnem v lánech rostlo obilí. Mohl se postavit mezi zlaté klasy a hladit je dlaněmi, říkat si: „Tady je moje. Moje sídlo a můj kraj. Byť malinkatý. Přece můj.“ ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● 1460 Toho léta roku 1460 byl pan Tizok jako pytel blech. Bylo ho vidět a slyšet všude. Na tržišti, jak tam haleká a smlouvá. Do Svratky se chodí nahý koupat. A s chlapama po večerech kamsi nametenej courá. A pak o půlnoci burcuje noční klid. Kdykoli někdo sklouzl po kravinci a vyválel si záda v hnoji, byl tam, aby se tomu smál. A pak zas na poli dře. A pořád svěží, čilý, odpočatý. Při náladě. Též v kostele, jak tam vytáčí krk, div si ho nevykroutí, aby viděl lepé panny jak pod čepečky a se zraky sklopenými do kancionálů zpívají na kúru. V putyce do sebe žejdlíky obracel – Jah mu to požehnej – a s kumpány se hlasitě smál a diskutoval nad vším možným, o hloupém zvyku držet panenství až do svatby, o jakýchsi ptácích s peřím barvy mědi, o chuti a neuvěřitelných vlastnostech safírového vína odkudsi z Bordeaux, které čmajznul jakémusi faráři a málem se nechal chytit, když si k němu lezl pro mlsání na noc další. Jo. O nesnesitelně rozmazlených spratcích jeho sestřenky. O do divných tvarů vodou a větry formovaných vápencových skalisek, co vypadají jako tváře a snad i dávno vytesané tváře jsou. O radě a starostování. Kocovině a ženských. Až se nechtělo věřit, že zvládá ještě mlít a že mu tam žentourem neotáčí nějaké čertisko rohaté s kopytem. Však to někteří vzali vážně a marně čichali k pytlům s moukou, zda nejsou cítit sírou. A za ženskejma .... panejo. Ale pak se to stalo. A nikdo tomu nerozuměl. Sám pan faráž Koco informoval s údivem otce představeného, cože se to děje za novoty: ---- Otče představený, dovolte aby ponížený sluha boží a Váš Koco neprávem nazývaný vinař neboť na vinicích nikdy nepracoval a žádného jiného kloudného vysvětlení nepoctivé přezdívky se dopátrati nemoha, podal Vám zprávu o zázraku, jímž nejmilostivější Pán náš rozhodl obšťastniti pana Tizoka, kterémužto pánu bylo mi uděleno za úkol sloužiti jako zpovědník a zastupovati tak vůči němu Jáha Pána našeho. Takže prostřednictvím mého nehodného ucha při svátosti zpovědi vyšel najevo zřejmý zázrak, který nijak nepřičítám svým slabým schopnostem kazatelským jako spíše Boží přímluvě, jež jsem se v modlitbách často na tento choulostivý námět – žena nádoba hříchu – dožadoval. Sami jsme se mnohokrát přesvědčili, že přes nejlepší vůli nebylo možno řečeného nijak odvést od ženské sukně, jíž všechen svůj čas darmo promarňoval a třebas častokrát v tom směru svatý slib učinil, nikdá toho slibu neučinil. Takže žádná žena, dívka ba i babka nemohla si být před ním jista. Až tu náhle Pán náš nejvyšší svou zázračnou mocí zasáhl a pana Tizoka svou rukou nanejvýš milostivou na cestu ctnosti přivedl. A to dokonce s takovou pronikavostí, že pan Tizok, kterýžto ještě nedávno dorazivší do hostince U magické hole zničehonic samotnou šenkýřku na stůl převrátil – až tak byl posedlý ďáblem chtíče – a ještě jiné příběhy se o něm vyprávějí, že tedy tento takřka již ďáblu propadlý jak velmi zbožný muž dal se výše zmíněným zázrakem na cestu čistoty takřka panické a na níž řadu měsíců se neztenčenou měrou udržuje. Svatý zázrak způsobil tuto tak neočekávanou proměnu, která ke cti nejen Boží, nýbrž i naší farnosti sloužit a jinak nežli zázrak hodnocena býti nemůže. A proto vzdávaje chválu všem svatým podávám o tom touto cestou zprávu zároveň s určitým návrhem. Abychom se z tohoto zázraku těšili v plné skromnosti, neboť byť i zcela nepravdivé, přece sám Jah ví odkud klevety se vzaly, že pan Tizok během cesty do Mitelsbachu - oddávaje se příliš rozkoším - jakousi podivnou nemoc prý pochytil, jež má mu prý zbraňovati v tělesných chtíčích – jakž netvrdím já nýbrž jakés zlé pomlouvačné huby. Kterýžto řečí však snadno by se mohli chytiti nactiutrhači a snížiti tak svrchu zmíněný zázrak, což ba zajisté ani Jahu ani farnosti naší ba ani samotnému panu Tizoku nijak posloužiti nemohlo. A přiznávám se, otče představený, že bych se sám a v skrytu těšil z milosti onoho zázraku, aniž bych se o něm jakkoli rozšiřoval, kdybych nebyl nucen obrátit se k Vám o radu v prožluklém a zvláštním postavení, do něhož zázračným obrácením pana Tizoka byla uvržena obecná mravnost ve městě Brně. Neboť hloubka obrácení tohoto šavla v Pavla sahá nejen k naprosto bezúhonnému a příkladně odříkavého životu pana Tizoka, nýbrž týž také svou mysl k důslednému potírání všemožných hanebností plně obrátil a zajisté v čistém úmyslu podjal se úkolu vyčistiti tento Augiášův chlév – což vy sám víte je úkol nadlidský, jak pro křechkost lidské duše, jakož i hříšného města, jež se počalo pošetile domnívati, že již není peklo. Nicméně pan Tizok z moci veřejného žalobce rozhodl důsledně potírat známý zlozvyk, že nechtějí-li poddaní obětovat grošík v lázních za šatstvo po dobu očisty schované, halabala v kdejakém hadříku či rouše veřejnými ulicemi do lázní se prosmykávají. Kterýžto zavrženíhodní zvyk zajisté je hoden zatracení a potírání. Však způsob panů Tizoků – byť jak znovu připomínám: motivovaný účely nejčistšími – nijak pravému účelu neslouží. POněvažd čeládka nijak si této práce nevede, jak by bylo hodno. Nýbrž zejména hříšnice si vybírajíc, honí je pak ulicemi města, začasto pak i onoho prostěradla je zbavujíc, takže pak mnohým město jako Sodoma připadati může, neb pojednou po ulici vřeštící ženská nahá jak ji Pán Jah stvořil žene se ulicemi města pronásledované rojem cechotajících se pacholků. Tomu zajisté pověsti našeho města nijak nepřidá. A tak zbožný úmysl pana Tizoka snadno zvůlí čeládky v pravý opak se vrátí. A třebaže jsem o tom s dotyčnou čeládkou nabádavé hovory jsem vedl, slabý můj hlas stěží kdy dokáže oblomit chlapy tak otrlé, a pod výmluvou, že jde o pánův příkaz, dál jistě roušek a prostěradel budou se zmocňovati. Takže vás otče představený prosím a pokorě, abyste s místodržícím promluvil o obnovení vyhlášky proti takovému chození do lázní, kterážto vyhlášky byla již několikrát vydána, žádoucího účinku nemajíc, a pak snad i s panem Tizokem o vhodnosti způsobu jeho nápravy pohovořil, dobrou chvíli si vyvolil, neboť onen pán je na otázky ohledně zázračného obrácení jeho nedůtklivý, což zajisté nijak nesnižuje velikost takového zázraku, jež přinejmenším mnoho mladých žen v Brně od nechtěného hříchu ochrání. Za což buď Jahu chvála. Amen. ---- ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● 1461 I pan Tizok byl poslední dny skleslý na duši. Chodil jako mátoha a všehovšudy jenom brumlal a nebyla s ním řeč. Lamentoval a skuhral, cože za nové moresy pošahané vstupují ve známosti, jakže nová doba nová vrchnost je na palicu a jinačí. Příslovečně novou dobu nazval vládou starého smraďocha páprdy, administrátora nejvyššího zemského podkomoří, zástupce panovníka ve správě královských měst, co se poslední dobou pustil do všeho možné. Ba úpravy společenských vztahů. Začalo to nevinně. Nový správce královského města přikvačil na rychtu o decembru a než se nový rok v kalendáři obrátil, začalo čiré organizování, sekýrování, vrtoch a nepokoj. Tizoka to postihlo záhy. Když jakýs hejhula vylískal mlynáře, že si čte sešítek o provazochodkyni Modroočce po náměstích všem na očích, že nějací vykukové budou mu čučet přes rameno, vyčtou énem větičku kterak má děvucha bradavky jak lískové oříšky a hned to bude mrvení mládeže a kazení charakteru, sprostota a že ho zavřou až zčerná. Totiž nikdo nesmí vědět, přinejmenším toliko do veselky, že má děvucha taky bradavky. He? Ani se neodvažoval oponovat, že Modroočka je harlekýnka pro zoufalé roby s bachratými manžílky a samotinké vdovy. Jak se červená knihovnička podceňuje. Každý vousáč myslí, že jsou to kýče a blbostě, to ženské počteníčko, ale že doopravdy je to plné ésoteriky a že vlastně i ty ženský jsou na to jedno jediné. Ani nepřidával hlodavý dotaz, jakže takové červené čteníčko pomrví slušné mravy třeba páně Kytary, jež sotvaže dovršil věku patnácti jar, předhazuje jemu, starému štramákovi, nevěstky. Nechal pampudlíka vyvztekat a raději se pakoval, bo měl dobrý plezír a nechtěl mít usmrkanou náladu kvůli nějakému tralaláku. Nu. Člověk nestačil mrkat a užuž Brno bylo plné vyhlášek, kterak se na vědomost dává nařízení o tom, že jest zakázáno solit oukrop a že dochucení jest proviněním proti společenskému řádu a pořádku a zločin hodný trestu. A pak další. Například ve které dny se budou nosit kšandy nebo pásek. Kdy jíst rybu hned a kdy čekat, až ztuhne rosol. Po kolika letech je možné podat žádost o uzavření manželství. Jak daleko od kostela bude povoleno si hvízdat. A dokonce … kterou rukou se vytírat na latrýně. Najednou všechno byl zákon, pořádek a řád, až se bál pan Tizok pšouknout, aby neporušil kajakou vyhlášku! Vyslaná deputace mající s prosíkem usměrnit vášnivého ouřadu ctihodného administrátora byla vypráskána tvrzením, že deputáty Štatlu chápe, ale že bude stejně po jeho. A basta fidli. A když se nenechali odbýt, vypráskal je ven a zamknul před nima dveře, ba petlicu přitlačil, že jsou otravní jak masařky a ať dají pokoj a budou-li mít potřebu, ať si melou pantem u Tizoke ve mlejně. A zas posedával u píva a nadával. Vymýšlel různé fígle. Jak by si na administrátora počíhal v nějaké uličce. S kumpány dal mu rošpikovat jazyk železným kůlem, ten by vrazil do země. Rucemu svázal, aby se nemohl osvobodit, nohy též. Tak by ho nechal klečet s jazykem přilepeným k zemi a s vystrčeným zadkem. Stáhnul mu kalhoty a tak ho tam nechal. Vtípky lepšil si náladu. „Nemudruj, šumaři. A zavři klapačku. Nevidíš, že s tím nic nesvedeš? Dej tomu čas. Třeba ho přejde hormon. Narazí babu ... a tumáš ... nagigej sa samohonky, hezky si zavdé jak robátko mlíčka, nu. Až přes bradu budeš cintat.“ Radili ostatní, ale darmo mluvit. A potom Tizoka nikdo kolik dní neviděl. O něm neslyšel. Z domu nevycházel. Mlýn klapal naprázdno. Po hospodách nebyl. Na radnicích nestrašil. Slehla se zem. I panna Adona – zalezlá poslední čas v domě U černé Madony jako nepřístupná Raspunzel – Tizoka od Vánoc nepopatřila. Až to začalo být lidem podezřelé, zejména když přišla sestřička jeho rozmilá Ráchel s tím, že mlynář nebyl několik dní doma. I vypáčili zámek Tizokova podkrovního pokoje domu U Vořešáka. Věci tam měl rozházené, stoličky převrácené, čurbes a svinec … a v posteli ležel oblečen do mlynářova šatstva kořínek jako mužíček. Kořen mandragory jinak pokřín. Botanici poznali ihned. Mandragora byla velice vzácná bylina bez stonku s růžicí přízemních listů. Její bobule, zprvu zelené, zráním žloutnoucí, bylo možné nakládat do octa, listy užívat coby léčivou drogu. Avšak její řepovitý kořen, v němž je možno dopatřiti se tvaru lidské postavy zkroucené hexenšusem, cenný kořen býval obájen řadou mýtů a záhad. Přináležel mu význam zvláště pověrami pohanů vyfantazírovaný, mající ochraňovat před chorobou, přinášet štěstí ve hře i soudním sporu, ženám zaručovat plodnost a snadné slehnutí. Zlomocné kejkle s kořenem pak bývali častým obviněním proti čarodějnicím .. Kořínek oblečen do šatiček opravdu nabýval podobu mužíčka - pana Tizoka. Bílé kalhoty, bílá umoučená košila. Na seschlých lístcích hlavičky tralalák. A cáry nějakého kožíšku. Bylo to pozdvižení náramné. Že kejkle. A prokletí od otce Pupera, jemuž vyspílal na zasedání Rady, mládence postihlo. A kdoví co ještě. Lidé začali trousit z rukávů mnoho balad a vyprávění. Čarodějové a pohanští kněží přidávají mandragoru do elixíru, jenž jim má zajišťovat věčné mládí. Čarodějky vyrábějí z výtažku mandragory mast, opředenou povídačkami, že když se vědmou takovou mazačkou potře, stane se tak krásnou, až lidem lezou oči z důlků. Též o účincích afrodisiakálních sloužící zvláště k překonávání ženských zábran používaných se hodně vyprávělo. Prý mužům, kteří užívají čaromocné síly tohoto kořene, podlehne každá žena, i ty nejctnostnější padnou k nohám, Ba i ta stará panna, co je podepírává, jen co ji někdo skládá komplimenty… a jestli on Tizok nezkoušel nějaké černé kejkle kacířské a nevymstilo se mu to. Někdo povídal, že měl pletky se samotným ďáblem. Sepsal smlouvu, že bude po čertech krásný a okouzlující, děvčata bude dobývat po desítkách, a teď po roce schramstl pekelník mlynářovu dušu. Však v Brně nebyl víc jak rok. Známky boje o tom nasvědčovali. I že byli dveře zamčené a okenice nerozbité. Jiní zase tvrdili, převážně učenci, že takový mužíček, alraunmänchen, také tak oblékán do šatiček a upravován do postýlek, byl pohanskými národy severu- tam, kde nejen zimy nýbrž i podzimy jsou bílé, stejně jako noci, kde stromy jsou obsypány jenom jehličím a lidem roste z té zimy místo chlupů srst - chápán jako mocný amulet. A že možná Tizok prchnul před inkvizicí. Už vůbec móresy ctít Peruna a jiné vyvrácené božstvo jeho pověsti moc nepřidalo. Ale to bylo tak nějak vše … tak nějak, prapodivně a záhadně, skončil pan Tizok. ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● 1461 I nestal se pan Tizok mandragorovým mužíčkem. Sám měl dobrý důvod, proč před Brnem své zmizení zapírat, ba se i magickými ornamenty ověnčit, by panna Adona mlynáře nevyslídila. Dlouhé týdny bloumal mrazivou polskou strání. Bez spánku rajtoval kobylu na sever. Ačkoli plášť měl přehozený tak, aby teplo jejích boků hřálo, přes všechno oblečení třásl se protivnou zimou. Řeky byly tady vysoko zamrzlé. A tolik zapadané sněhem. I v lesích sněhu, že se boří člověk po pás. Zeleně nevidět. Ani v korunách. Jak byly obváté ledem. Jenom packy králíků a srnek. Ohlodaná kůra keřů. A vlků ... Míjel rybářské lodě, kterým lodníci odsekáváli sáh dva velký prostor ledu okolo. Zamrznout, roztrhá jim led kýl. Občas nabízeli čaj. Divně mluví. Švitoří. Ale rozuměli si. Někdy se dalo i na palubách nocovat. Což bylo milé. Netrávit noc v sedle. Vždyť v okolí řádili smečky rozvášněných vlků. Vyprávělo se, že onehdy nedávno nepadli jakés kupčíky, poníky sežrali ještě zapřažené v postruhu, obchodníčky zachránili se výšplhem na strom. Vlky, jež postřílelli zhora samostřílem, rozervali zaživa jejich chlupatí druzi. Na osadu narazili po několika dnech bez spánku a jídla, do týdne pošel jeden na zápal plic. Mnohé noci trávil pan T. zapadaný kdesi neznámo kde. Sám nevěděl. Mrzlo až praštilo, koníku u tlamy zamrzala udidla, on nahňácán mezi četné osazenstvo jedné zemnice si nudou neokousal div nehty na nohou. Odvážit se zout škorně přes mráz i v tak vydýchané zemljance. Očekával, jestli povolí mrazy – s takovou by nocležit venku umrzl - či alespoň ustane sněhová vánice. By nezbloudil z cesty. Špinavé pryčny s nastlanou slámou se mu zajídaly. S takovou k začátku únoru dokvačil k hradu s praporcem bílé pětilisté růže na purpurovém pozadí. ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● března 1461 S pannou Fenkou, která chodívala se o dlouhých zimních nocí (ve vší počestnosti) hřát pod kůži statného kance, věnovaného mlynáři dobrotivou paní hradu - kde přebýval, pak s Lukrécií, které pro pobavení mlynář říkával po česku Lékořice, stejně jako mladou vdovou a paní hradu Eóvin, která loňský podzimek pohřbila na brněnském hřbitůvku manžela svého, slavili mlynářovi narozeniny. Rozhulákaní cvrnkali do fazolí a hrachu ve vzájemné válce, posléze s pannou Gréčinkou, stejně jako Nellou, sestrou ctihodného panna Vallberga, jenž se svými kumpány byl rovněž na hradu přítomen, vymýšleli opilecké nápěvy k písním. Samozřejmě dotyčné čtyři dámy nebyly jediným osazenstvem hradu, ale Tizok je měl rád, protože ony měly rády jeho, a jiskrné pohledy dodávaly mlynáři elán jako jarní slunko, kterého začalo poskrovnu přibývat. I opouštět hradní prostory nechtěl. Co naplat. Nově dorazivší přátelé - jako pan Pawo se svou družinou - však hlásili odchod přes Rakousy k oceánu a dál, kamsi pryč do zemí pohanských, kam se Tizoku ani přes rozmilou společnost nechtělo. Ale někam se vypařit byla nutnost. Nejen proto, že prudérnímu knížeti Krakowskému – který již předešlý svazek kněžně Eóvin neschvaloval - donesly se zvěsti, že jeho dcerunka tráví přespříliš času ve společnosti s nějakým Čechem. ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● jara 1461 Sám a opuštěný trávil Tizok Velikonoce v Mistelbachu. Osiřelý myslil po Adoně. Pral se s city, které choval k oné ženě. A prohrával. Domníval se, že je možno přimět ženu k poslušnosti? Skutečnou ženu. Ne samičku, která potřebuje muže jako sloup? Nýbrž ženu sebevědomou, vůdčí a nezávislou? Ovládnout ji? Dokázat, aby podléhala jeho vůli? Odevzdanost, poslušnost, vláda, podřízenost. Splynutí, sloučení do jediného celku. Vzájemné prolnutí. Kecy, kydy a nesmysly. Odříznut od Adony taký drahný čas, burcován a hněván úsečnými zprávami od ní a nakonec opuštěn – celý zhrzený - maloval si děvče do absurdních odstínů. Srdce bolelo a jeho nesmyslná zášť byla pochopitelná. Musel se přebolit. Musel se od čarodějky oprostit. Promiskuitní, bezcitná, pyšná, zlomyslná, studená. Co s potěchou získává nadvládu nad ostatními muži. A její nadvláda je pokořující, bolestná a city falešné. Z prudkého letního vzplanutí Adony a Tizoka zůstával v mládenci cit daleko složitější jak láska. Rovněž silný, nicméně vymykající se popisu. Bolavá směs strachu, žalu, zášti, výčitek svědomí a touhy, pocitu viny, křivdy, zvrhlé potřeby utrpení a kajícnosti a nostalgie. Uzavřen v své ponuré cimře Mistelbašského hostince obstavěl své srdce vysokou zdí. Užíraje se nenávistí, marností, plíživou nadějí a nenadálými výbuchy vzteku, lítostí a skepsí. Na květnou neděli přispěchala v Mistelbach z Vídně papulnatá Dadlenka. Jejich vzájemné rozmíšky, škádlení a zejména Dadlenčina jízlivost vytrhla mlynáře ze soužení. A jelikož byly oba huby prořízlé a nenechali si ničeho líbit, slovní zápolení nenabíralo konců. Její společnost byla mlynáři sluníčkem za zataženou oblohou. Záplatou na splín. ●═════♀▪ৡৣ▪♀══════● léto 1461] Život nabral rychlý spád. Sblížil se s Dadlenkou přespříliš. Takměř ouplně. Počali spolu nový život. Náhoda nahnala je k sobě. Rozdílné povahy zase od sebe. Navzdory outěžku. Život nebyl procházka růžovým sadem. Žárlení a eskapády, nepříjemnosti a trable, urážení ... nevydrželo jim to víc, jak pár měsíců. Jestliže tichá voda břehy mele, pak taková bystřina jako Tizok nenechá kámen na kameni. Není divů, že Dadlenka sebrala, odešla k polským velmožům a našla sobě jinačího. Skutečného prince na bílém koni. Ačkoli byl mlynář ochotný vzít odpovědnost na sebe, stát se otcem vychovatelem, dokonce i náhradní matku najít, zaskočila ho zpráva o Dadlenčině potratu. Prý nehoda. Prý. Se vypráví. Tizok ji to neuvěřil. Toho večera se neuvěřitelně rozčílil, opil až sebe lihovinou přiotrávil. Ne naposledy. Tělem proháněla se mu zášť. Nevěřil hloupým povídačkám o pádu z koně. Jako spíše verzi s novým přítelem a novým životem. Neochotě počkat půl roku a svěřit nemluvně do jeho píče. Ženské a bezbřehé zášti a touze po pomstě ... mstě, která jde přes mrtvoly nekřtěňat, jejichž hřích zabití ležel na Tizokovi nemalou měrou, neb on nechal od sebe Dadlenku odvát jiným. Zkroušen a zbědován, ve výčitkách a nářku utekl do pustiny vprostřed dvou měst, kde během několika dní do sebe obrátil veškeré peníze uškudlené na polské letní vandrování. Do nocí proklínal hulákavě její jméno. Toužil být rozsápán za života vlky. O samotě představoval si, až se v životě posmrtné se svým potraceným děckem setká, co poví, slzy hnaly se mu očí a on pil, hledaje marně na dvě lahví rozhřešení .... Kdysi vykonávané funkce * Veřejný žalobce (léto/podzim 1460) * Mentor města Brno * Starosta Brna